Naruto the Grey Knight
by orochitheoni
Summary: Naruto disappears from his home world and is raised in the Jedi Temple. During Order 66 before he is struck down, he is taken away by the force and returned home.


I don't own Naruto or Star Wars!

A.N. This story takes place mostly in the Naruto Universe. It starts during the execution of Order 66, then picks up at year before the Wave Mission. Enjoy.

* * *

:Prologue:

Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash awoke to the sound of a steady unrelenting beep of the machines surrounding his hospital bed. Rubbing the grit from his eyes he tried to glimpse his whereabouts. His body ached as he tried to push himself up a groan escaped his lips. Hearing a gasp to his right he quickly turned his head to find the source of the noise.

Falling from his bed with a loud crash as he pulled the medical equipment he was still attached to, to the floor. He never felt so weak in his life as he dragged himself to the bed next to his to reach his wife.

Kushina Uzumaki, now Namikaze reached out for her husband, tears spilling from her eyes. Joy ran through her body at being reunited with her love. She watched as he tumbled from his bed and choked back a laugh at his predicament.

The door burst open as nurses and ANBU entered their room. Nurses shouted as they tried to help their reawakened Hokage and the ANBU shouted for someone to notify the Third. Minato refused to climb into his own bed because he wanted to hold his wife.

The nurses had given in and helped him into his wife's bed. Tears fell as he hugged his wife, his only thought was that they would be a family, Kushina, Naruto and himself, he would have his dream. He didn't know why the sealing worked the way it did, he would figure that out later, but for now he would lay here content to be with his wife.

Little did he know that his dream would shatter when he found out that his son disappeared after the sealing was complete one year ago.

* * *

A year ago half a galaxy away a baby boy was found on the steps of a temple on the planet Coruscant. He was found by a funny looking wrinkly, green, little being with long pointy ears. Picking the baby up he walked up the temple steps.

Noticing a shiny necklace around the baby's neck Yoda reached to touch it. Upon touching the pendant the child wore the being known as Master Yoda felt a strong pull from the force. He smiled at the child in his arms. "Strong in the Force you are. Out of the cold, take you I will."

Yoda would carry the baby to the Med Teams to get him checked out. He would check with security to find out who left the child on the temple steps, but for now he would leave it in the hands of the medics for he had a meeting with the Jedi Council.

Master Yoda would watch the boy with interest as he grew into a fine Youngling and then into his Padawan. Yoda enjoyed watching Daren as he was named by the Jedi Healers in the temple as he seemed to be a bright bubbly boy who stayed fast to the code, but interpreted it in his own unique way.

Daren was gifted in the ways of the Force and often wondered what the force had planned out for him.

* * *

Twelve years later Daren Starwind nearly collapsed at his workbench in his room in the Jedi Temple. He felt through the force as the Jedi were being slaughtered through out the galaxy. Daren recovered enough to make his way from his workbench to see what was the commotion in the hall. He had been apprehensive as of late, the force had been calling to him, telling he was going home soon. He didn't understand, but his Master Yoda told him not to deny his feelings for the force would guide him to where he needed to be.

All of his life he had known no other home then the temple, he had been off world before on a few missions with Master Yoda and with other Jedi Masters such as Master Plo Koon and Master Shaak Ti, but the temple always felt like home, always be home.

He made his way into the rooms where they Younglings were taught when he heard a scream. He picked up his pace and rounded the corner. Shocked at what he saw before him, the Younglings were strewn about unmoving. They were decimated, struck down by an unknown enemy inside the temple.

He withdrew his newly constructed lightsaber and made his way quietly from room to room finding more dead as he went. When he made it to the last room he heard the sounds of lightsaber combat. He was shocked to find the enemy to be one Anakin Skywalker. Anakin a newly minted Master was pushing his advantage over Master Shaak Ti who was trying to protect some Younglings and Padawans.

Daren placed his faith in the force and leaped into the fray. Daren was strong in the force having achieved more than most his age, but he was not ready to take on a Master with the experience of Anakin.

"Master take the Younglings and escape, I'll hold him here." Daren said as he blocked a blow from Anakin's lightsaber.

"Starwind you don't have a chance against someone as powerful as Anakin. You cannot defeat him." Master Shaak Ti stated a fact Daren already knew.

"I know Master, but all I have to do is hold him off till you escape." Daren launched himself back towards Anakin. His deep blue blade swung in a downward arch, Anakin parried his blade. Stepping back he threw up his hand and force pushed Daren back into a desk. Master Shaak Ti took a stance deciding to step in, when a a chair flew from across the room striking Anakin in the legs.

"Master take the Younglings and go, NOW!" Daren yelled as he launched object after object in Anakin's direction.

Master Shaak Ti pushed the children from the room looking back only once and whispered. "May the force be with you young Starwind."

Daren didn't think much of Anakin Skywalker, something about him always seemed off. His anger was always just below the surface and the way he acted like he was above everybody rubbed Daren the wrong way. His recklessness always seemed to clash with the code and his disregard for the council's decisions made Daren believe Anakin was the weakest of the Jedi. Oh, Anakin was strong in the force, but following the code and its tenants were beneath him, like he was the exception to the rule.

Daren lost a close friend because she became Anakin's apprentice. Daren spoke to her about his concerns regarding her new Master, which led to a falling out between the two Padawans. Daren had only seen her around the temple a few times since then and they never spoke to each other any more. Daren had begged her to be cautious the last time they had spoke, but it would seem he would never see her again.

Daren watched as Anakin roared with anger, his yellow eyes followed Daren with such intensity that he felt a chill run down his spine. Pushing it aside he gripped his lightsaber with new resolve. He would hold out till they escaped. With that thought in mind he shoved a desk towards Anakin and charged. Leaping he he swung his saber in a low arch causing Anakin to step back. Anakin recovered quickly and retaliated with a diagonal swing downwards. Daren rolled to his left, but caught a glancing blow to his right leg. He could smell the burnt flesh from his leg and stumbled to his feet. Anakin was prepared and force pushed Daren back into the wall. Daren felt a couple of his ribs break. Anakin then threw his lightsaber piercing Daren's side. Anakin willed his lightsaber back to himself and watched as Daren dropped to his knees holding his side. Anakin approached Daren. "How did one so young think he could hold me off for so long?"

Skywalker threw object after object using the force, punishing Daren for the audacity of trying to stand up to him. Using the force he threw Daren at the ceiling then crashed him back down into the floor. Daren was always able to take a beating and had a high tolerance for pain. He managed to get up on all fours, blood dribbled down to his chin from a cut above his eye. He was breathing heavily as pain wracked his ribs. He gritted his teeth as he brought his chin up to look at his enemy.

Anakin stood over Daren preparing the deathblow raising his lightsaber high. Daren seized the opportunity, using the force he pulled Anakin's right leg forward while pushing his left leg backwards throwing Anakin off balance. Daren called his lightsaber to him and swung upwards knocking Anakin's from his hand. Daren tried to push forward, but was struck in the shoulder by a blaster bolt by Republic Troopers of 501 st. who had entered the room sometime during the fight. Daren stumbled and fell knocking his head on the hard floor.

"STOP! He's mine." Anakin called back his lightsaber and approached Daren yet again. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, your fly's is down, you whiny little Nerfherder!" Daren chuckled knowing it was the end. He couldn't think of a way out, Anakin stood above him as troopers circled around him with blasters drawn.

Anakin raised his lightsaber and swung it down, but was blinded by a flash of yellow light. As he let his vision adjust he noticed the Padawan was gone. His roar knocked the troopers off their feet, his anger was that great.

* * *

Daren woke up on a rocky beach over looking rough seas, confused about his location he turned and made his way inland. He walked for a few hours only stopping briefly to rest and check his belt for supplies. His wounds were healed even though his outfit still bore the scars of battle.

His thoughts turned to his training. 'Remain calm and assess the situation. Have faith in the force and it will guide you.' Daren knew he wasn't on Coruscant, that planet was one massive city, all of it's natural vegetation went extinct thousands of years ago. It's seas have dried up and it's resources have long since been used. All of it's native wild life had went extinct or are now kept in zoos since their native habitats were wiped out long ago.

This place with lush green foliage, crystal clear streams and clean blue skies almost seemed primitive. He seen some local fauna, small mammals with long bushy tails, birds of different sizes and small reptiles. This place was teaming with life and felt extremely strong in the force.

After his long trek through the forest he had found himself at the edge of what appeared to be the ruins of a large village. His senses reached out for sentient life, but found none. Deciding that he could take shelter in one of the abandoned buildings and rest for the evening, he made his way towards the center of the village.

He found a small building with ease of access with clear escape routes and still working amenities, such as running water, but no lighting. He cleaned himself a spot on one of the many straw mats that lined the floor and removed his tunic, using it as a makeshift pillow. He laid down and let sleep take hold of his weary body.

As he slept visions of a giant creature much large then the stories he had heard about Krayt dragons that roamed the deserts seas of Tatooine came to him. He had these visions before and discussed them with Master Yoda. Master Yoda had always taught him that force always reveals itself for a purpose imparting what knowledge it could to prepare the recipient for what is to come. The monster was ravaging a village, but it seemed hesitant almost controlled in it actions, like a puppet on strings. He felt the monsters rage and agony at losing itself, then felt that it was not what it had wished to do.

His vision changed to a man wearing the black robes of a Jedi modified with pieces of armor. He was of average height and build at least for a Jedi. He watched the vision of the man as he wandered a small village and made his way up a set of steps to what appeared to be a temple of some sort. He watched the as the man enter information into a data pad. Then turn rapidly as if noticing someone was there.

"Ah young one, I see that you finally returned to the home of your birth. Seek the temple of this village to find the answers you seek." The man turned back around to complete his task.

"Who are you?" Daren asked after the man.

"All in due time Naruto. Seek the temple." The man replied as he faded into nothingness.

Daren sleep became less restless and his body calmed. No more would visions invade his sleep this night.

* * *

Daren woke early and stretched his hands above his head yawning. He made his way back out into the village taking his time. He wandered over the rubble looking at the buildings he passed searching for any supplies that could be of use. He found a pack to keep what he found in. He wandered for a couple of hours till he made his way to a large open field filled with burial mounds, all of the placards and monuments had one thing in common, they all bore the same symbol he wore around his neck. They all had a swirl inside a circle.

At the far end a barely visible building peeked out the woods on top of a small hill. As he approached the building, it became familiar as he got closer. Long vines of ivy covered the outer walls, grass and weeds had grown between the gaps in the stone path. One of the double doors in the front was barely hanging on it's hinges. He made his way up the stone steps and with some effort forced the door open.

Once inside the place he was shocked to discover that there was no damage at all. No dust covered the seemingly old statues, no cobwebs hung in the corners. The floor looked as if it had been polished recently. Then a realization hit him. This is were the man in his vision was. By sheer chance he had found this place while exploring for stuff to survive.

He walked around the room looking at various objects that were meant to be worshiped, but had long since been abandoned. In the very back behind a red wooden fence sitting on a stone dais was a man in a long cloak and spiky hair much like his own sitting as if he were meditating, but what caught his eye was the small green and bronze cube that lay in the statues lap.

Daren made his over the fence and retrieving the cube. Returning to the center of the room he held the cube up to the light peeking in through the windows. 'It couldn't be, could it', he thought. He searched through the force and activated it.

An ethereal image of the man from his vision appeared. Daren set the cube down and stepped back, as the image grew larger to the size of fully grown adult.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd arrive Naruto." The man said.

Daren bowed slightly. "My name is Daren Starwind, Master. I'm not this Naruto you speak of."

"Ah, but that is not your true name Padawan. Reach out with the force, feel it, let it speak to you." The man said.

Daren closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the force surround him, flow through him. Then he heard it ever so faintly like a whisper on the wind. It said Naruto.

Daren's head popped up an almost shocked on his face. "Naruto." He said sounding it out.

"You feel it. The force speaks to you, calms you, It's a good feeling to have. Please have a seat we have much to discuss, before your training." The man said as his took a seated position just above the floor.

Naruto sat down on the hard wooden floor across from the man. "I'm sorry Master, you look familiar, but I forgot to ask your name."

"It's okay Naruto. I went by many names, Hero of the Mandolorian Wars, Savior of the Republic, on this planet I was called The Great Sage or The Sage of the Six Paths, but you may call me Master Revan." The man said.

* * *

Author's Notes: I always wanted to do a Naruto/Star Wars crossover, but set in the Naruto universe. I have been doing a lot of research using the internet and various Star Wars books. The Star Wars universe is so massive I am bound to miss somethings so please bare with me.

Since I'm planning three parts to this story. The villains in the first part are Orochimaru and Kabuto. The second part is Akatsuki. The third part I'll leave you guessing for the time being. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry about the trouble I have to rewrite the next chapter. I got some of the facts wrong and since I got plenty of PM's with people bothering me I decided that Naruto will not be paired with anybody. (Sniff poor Naruto.) Just for kicks though I might give Sasuke a Harem. Enjoy.


End file.
